


Go Down Soft Sound

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon conjoles Yuqi into letting her go down on her in town at night, hopelessly infatuated and ever insightful of things to come
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Go Down Soft Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau cariads :)

"You don't have to do this, you know." Yuqi's fingertips knotted themselves and her nails bit into her skin either side of her tights as she leant against the brick wall down the old lanes of the village where she was visiting her grandparents and Soyeon was a established and well-known pornographic - descriptively - painter despite only being in her early twenties. 

"No, it's alright, I want to." Soyeon light pushed her head against Yuqi's hip-bone and it made the younger woman tremble.

"No, love, listen, you really -" Yuqi tried to talk but Soyeon interjected.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't -" Soyeon stopped at the look on Yuqi's face and the depth of her eyes and the gaze that came from them.

"No, I know why'd you be doing this and there is a hundred million other reasons alright." Yuqi settled concretely. Soyeon blinked her eyes, wide-set and deep in colour and intelligence and prowess, lined with black kohl.

"Why are you so nervous?" Soyeon whispered in the semi darkness. "It's ok."

Yuqi shook her head. "It's really not."

"It really is, come on...let me in, it's fine." Soyeon kept her tone soft and warm, wanting it to melt Yuqi down, transcend her.

"Yeah, but it's weird now." Yuqi's eyes flashed with uncertainity.

Soyeon ran one of her hands up and down the side of Yuqi's hip. She had to make this work. "I know this."

"This what?" Yuqi's brows knitted together. Soyeon thought Yuqi looked beautiful and human.

"Understanding of the real world and how human beings work or anxiety?" Soyeon knew she had discovered Yuqi's point as Yuqi's lips pinched together for a few moments, and her huge, dark eyes seemed to grow even bigger on her face. "Breathe in the air, Yuqi. It's all soft sound."

Soyeon watched as Yuqi's hands came from her sides against the brick wall and she un-buttoned the tops of her skinny black jeans; Soyeon grinned as she was able slide down Yuqi's skinny jeans a little bit. Without exposing her in the dark, even though there was no one around, Soyeon pressed her nose up against the tip of Yuqi's abdomen before her tongue slid down southwards.

Yuqi wobbled a bit, her hands pressing back against the brick wall behind her. Soyeon kept a secure grip on her hips, kneeding slow circles into her flesh with her thumb as she shifted one of Yuqi's legs a few centimeters to the side so she could go in deeper. Soyeon ran her tongue back and forth over Yuqi's bud at the top of her clit, and Yuqi's right leg trembled everytime she did it. Soyeon could feel Yuqi trying to keep that leg still, the muscle tensing in her calve. It didn't work. Soyeon was nearly about to pull off and tell Yuqi to put one of her hands into her hair, but, Yuqi did that. Yuqi's breathing was stuttered and she was evidently trying to keep quiet as the sensation that Soyeon gave to her flooded her body. 

"Ah!" Yuqi clapped her hand over her mouth as she finally made a sound. "Soyeon, Soyeon, get off, it's getting too much -" She moved her hips against Soyeon's mouth, but Soyeon didn't let go. "Soyeon, no!"

Soyeon moved away, Yuqi not very stable on her feet anymore; she wrapped her arms around Yuqi's hips, one hand at the top of her backside and the other at the small of her back. Soyeon pressed a kiss to Yuqi's flat stomach before standing up and gathering the other young woman in her arms.

"Sorry, I just..." Yuqi mumbled into Soyeon's neck.

"It's ok, bub." Soyeon kissed Yuqi's cheek. "We're ok..." She threaded her hand in and out of Yuqi's hair. She reflected how much easier it was to breathe in the countryside air rather than the city air, and, here, in this little village, you didn't have to worry about being out in town in the dark. There was no one to attack you or film you, no cars screaming past at a hundred mile an hour and no feeling of insecurity.

"I'll see you again." Soyeon said. "Come back soon, eh?" She kissed Yuqi's cheek again, and, she didn't want the evening to be mucked up. Yuqi was human, and, of course she was nervous. It was really one of her first proper relationships, she was in a situation that she never thought she would be in. Soyeon was patient, and, she had plenty of patience in reserve. Not everyone was like her. Scarcely anyone was like her. In fact, apart from her Dad, there was only one other person like her in the whole wide world:

Yuqi.

Soyeon adjusted Yuqi in her arms, one of her hands in Yuqi's and the other hand settling on Yuqi's waist. Yuqi shivered under the touch, her body still hyper-senstive. "Can you hear that?" Yuqi's hand came to sit on Soyeon's shoulder, slowly adjusting to what Soyeon was doing. Soyeon completely guided Yuqi in this relationship, and adjusted everything in accordance and tolerance to Yuqi. 

"Hear what?" Yuqi asked.

"The music." Soyeon chuckled softly, pressing her cheek to Yuqi's. She began to slow-dance Yuqi along the footpath on the hill, and, then, helping her over a dangerous bluestone 19th century rain-gutter, they danced on the equally as old cobbled road, not a single car out and about to run them over. Yuqi's hand ripped themselves from Soyeon, and, instead, she wrapped her arms around Soyeon's back and rested her head on her chest. 

"You're going to get us run over..." Yuqi said. "But this is nice." She glanced up to Soyeon. "What song is this?"

"Hm." Soyeon hummed softly. "Anything you like, sweetheart."


End file.
